


Where does it end

by unknown_otaku2015



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Asexual Character, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Torture, butters is asexual, firkle is a year younger than kyle, garrison is nonbinary, garrison is their teacher, garrison isnt a jerk, ike is a year younger than kyle, maybe its for the best, parents dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_otaku2015/pseuds/unknown_otaku2015
Summary: BEFORE YOU READ BEWARE THIS STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED PLEASE BE LOOKING FOR THE NEW ONE ONCE POSTEDAll the South Park kids start to worry when their parents begin finding out their secrets. Everyone is worried about who is releasing them. Maybe their parents aren't on their side? And where's Kyle?..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS TEENAGERS! THEY ARE NOT IN GRADE SCHOOL!

Snow covered the ground as two boys walked down the side walk. Hand in hand as they stepped over the ice as to not slip. One dressed in a brown heavy coat and a blue hat while the other had a heavy orange coat on with a green hat. The shorter male pulled out his phone looking at the time. 

"Hey Stan?"

"Yeah Kyle?" 

"When are we heading to school?"

"Whenever we pick up fat ass and Kenny." They waited outside a house seeing their blonde friend sneaking out of the window. "Sneaking out from Craig's parents?"

"Yeah they didn't know I stopped by last night after Tweek went home." Kenny said.

"You still haven't told them?" Kyle asked telling his friend to get away from the road.

"No my parents lost it whenever we told them. You know how Craig's dad is." Craig soon came out the front door and walked down the sidewalk to his boyfriend and his two friends. He grabbed the blonde males hand in his own.

"What are we talking about?" Craig asked.

"We asked Kenny if you came out to your parents." Stan said.

"Bad idea. Kenny's parents lost it."

"That's what he told us." Kyle said.

"How is Ike and Firkle?" 

"They headed out earlier this morning because Ike had football practice." 

"Your little brother is so cool." Stan said smiling. "He's taller than you too."

"Shut up." 

"Guys! Guys! Oh my god guys!" Cartman yelled running up to them. He pushed Kyle causing him to hit into a poll. "My mom is going out of town all weekend so what I'm hearing is insane party, my place."

"Last party you threw you blamed us when the cops showed up." Kenny said.

"Don't worry, Butters is invited and I'll just blame him. Sorry Kyle no jews."

"I didn't want to anyway." Kyle said loading up on the bus. The others followed suit. Cartman pushed Kyle on top of a seat where Token and Clyde where sitting. "Sorry guys."

"It's fine." Clyde said, his hand in Token's. Kyle sat up sitting next to Stan. Kenny was behind Craig sitting next to Cartman. They arrived to school building being pushed by some older kids. 

"God I hate highschool." Butters and Tweek stood by the doorway talking. Tweek was twitching a little bit when Cartman got behind him and yelled in his ear. Tweek jumped and looked like he was about to jump on the lockers. 

"Oh my god! That was funny Tweek!" Cartman shouted. He looked down the hall where Bebe and Wendy stood talking to each other. Bebe kissed the dark hair girl on the forehead. He walked up behind them flipping Wendy's skirt up. She turned around to slap him but he pulled Tweek in front of him. She stopped just in time before she made contact and Cartman took off running.

"Tweek are you okay? I didn't mean to almost hit you." Wendy said checking on her friend. His twitching was more violent than it was a minute ago.

"I-I'm fi-fine." Tweek said. 

"Did you take your medicine?" Craig asked the younger boy. Tweek shook his head. "Okay lucky you, you left it at my house so I have it." He kissed the boys cheek.

"FAGS!" Cartman yelled from inside the classroom.

"Lets go to class." Kyle said pulling Stan with him. He stops holding his hand before they enter the classroom. Garrison was late so everyone just talked. Cartman got in front of the room. 

"Alright everyone sick party at my house Saturday night. Everyone ones invited, except for you Kyle, and there will be drinking." He sat down just in time as Garrison walked in.

"Okay class lets get started." Garrison said pulling up a math equation on the smart board. When the bell rung dismissing them for lunch they all basically ran out. They were all sophomores so they could eat in the lunchroom or outside. While enjoying their lunch Firkle approached the table the boys were sitting at.

"Kyle, Ike got into trouble. He's in the office." Firkle said.

"What happened?" Kyle asked leaving his backpack on the ground.

"Someone called me a fag and Ike ended up fighting with him." The two boys walked down the hallway to the office. Kyle knocked on the door and the principal opens it. 

"Good Kyle sit down. Firkle you can leave." The goth boy left going out back to smoke with his older friends. "Now Ike here has assaulted another student and spilled out racial slurs."

"I did not!" Ike said. "Kyle I swear you believe me right?"

"I am forced to call your parents and tell them what you were doing." 

"I can." Kyle said. "I'll tell mom everything." She nodded allowing the two boys to go. They walked down the hallway where Firkle was waiting.

"Please Kyle don't tell mom." Ike was practically begging. "If she finds out that I am gay she'll never let me hang with Firkle again."

"Ike calm down." He placed his hands on the younger, taller, boys shoulders. "I'm not telling mom, just be more careful next time and don't nearly kill someone."

"Thanks, if you ever need help with Stan let me know and I'll cover you."

"I've dealt with Cartman my whole life Ike I can handle bullies." The two smiled before parting ways. 

"I like your brother." Firkle said. "He's not like your parents."

"Kyle always knew he was gay so when he finally told me when we were in grade school I knew how our parents would treat him if they find out. Plus Cartman bullies him a lot so just imagine that as our mom and you have what it would look like."

"What?"

"Nothing." The two stopped at the bathroom doors. "Wanna stay the night?" 

"I have to go home sometime."

"I know, but I don't want your mom or dad to hurt you."

"I'll just lock the door and sneak out if they try." Ike hugged him. "Alright just go to class already trouble maker."

"Only for you." Ike winked going in. Firkle rolled his eyes going to the classroom aside his. Soon the day ended with everyone exciting. Stan and Kyle waited for their friends to show up, Cartman had to go help his mom pack for her weekend vacation. When no one showed up they decided to just head on. Craig texted them and told them to meet them at Tweak's Coffee Shop. Stan sighed wondering what could be going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle was the first one to hear the screaming. Stan was the first one to see the glass breaking and cutting into Tweek's skin. His crying reached their ears as they ran in. Mrs. Tweak was just sitting there staring while Mr. Tweak stood with a half broken mug. Kenny pushed him back and allowed Craig to get to the hyperventilating boy.

"What happened?" Kyle asked pulling the twitching blonde into a hug.

"Someone called and told Tweek's parents about me and Kenny." Craig said. "Someone had pictures of us all holding hands and kissing and shit."

"Who would do that?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." 

"I could handle it when it was through grade school!" Mr. Tweak yells. "I cannot do it now. Not only are you dating one but two boys. That is disgusting Tweek! You're disgusting!" Tears poured down Tweek's face, but he just sat there listening to them. Kyle pulled away lifting Tweek up he was leading him out the store. "If you leave don't bother to ever come home."

"Stop it!" Mrs. Tweak shouts. She runs over to her son. "Just go someplace and give him time to cool down. I'll talk to him sweetie." She kissed her sons forehead pushing Kenny and Craig to follow the other three boys. They ended up at the lake. Craig held Tweek in his lap while Kenny sat on the left rubbing his back. He had Craig's phone and showed Stan and Kyle the pictures. One was of Craig and Tweek making out in the parking lot, another was of Tweek and Kenny making out against the lockers. The taller blonde had pushed the younger against them. Then there was one more than was really strange. Tweek was laid down on the bed and Kenny was biting on his neck while Craig was kissing him. The strange thing was, was the fact the picture came from Tweeks room. The window was closed so the only other way someone could've got it was if they were inside the room. Tweek eventually fell asleep. 

"We don't even know how this picture got took." Kenny told his two best friends. "There was no one else there but us."

"That's weird." Kyle said. 

"What do we do if his dad won't let him come home?" Craig asked. "My dad won't allow it."

"My parents are abusive enough to me, I don't want Tweek to become invloved." Kenny told them.

"My sister would make fun of him." Stan said.

"I could, but he would have to get use to all the yelling my mom does." Kyle said rubbing his neck. He looked down at his phone. "Speaking of yelling. My mom needs me home. Stan you coming."

"Yea, see you guys tomorrow." Craig and Kenny waved goodbye before the two was out of site. Kenny let Craig fix Tweek in his arms as he carried the boy home. Craig followed watching his two loved ones. 

"Stan I forgot my bag at school."

"Do you want me to go get it?"

"No you should head home. You need sleep. Plus it's just a quick in and out." Stan kissed Kyle's lips pulling away.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yea see you tomorrow." Kyle walked in through the front doors. It was late meaning janitors were still there. He knew not to stay too long because he didn't want to be locked in. As he headed down the dark hallway, using his phone for light, he made it to the lunch room. He found his bag sitting on a table and rushed to it. He grabbed it and began to walk out of the doors. He made it the the front doors when something came crashing down on his head. The sky swirled around on him as he face planted the ground. A shadow loomed in front of his face.

"Well Kyle it seems like its time for you to go night night." Kyle didn't answer back to the voice as the ringing occurred and he past out. 

(Next morning)

Stan woke up and looked at his phone. Kyle didn't text him last night or this morning. He never even said if they were meeting up. Stan walked down to the bus stop and stood. Cartman, Kenny, and Clyde walked up waiting for the bus.

"Hey Stan where's Kyle?" Clyde asked. 

"I think he should be at school already." When they arrived at the school Tweek and Craig met them at the doors. "Have you two seen Kyle?"

"No." Craig answered. 

"What happened to your face Tweek?" Cartman asked laughing. Tweek started twitching violently.

"Stop it jack ass."

"Make me." Before anyone could move Bebe came up and pushed him against the wall. She slapped him.

"What did you do to Token?" Bebe asked, she looked like she had gone crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Token?" Clyde asked. He pushed his arm into Cartman's neck. "What did you do to my boyfriend?"

"Nothing."

"Bebe I need help!" Wendy called from a storage closet. She was practically dragging Token with Butters.

"What happened?" Stan asked.

"Cartman almost caused Token to kill himself." They rushed him to the nurses station putting pressure on his bleeding wrist. 

"Token stay awake okay?" Clyde said patting his boyfriends face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Token repeated over and over.

"Why are you sorry?" 

"I couldn't let him just stand around and talk shit about Butters and Tweek."

"You tired your best."

"No I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Pip is in the hospital because of me, I couldn't get to him in time. I saw him jump. I saw the rope wrapped around his neck jerk. It was my fault." 

"Pi-Pip is de-dead?" Tweek asked.

"No in a coma." After they got the bleeding to stop they sat around. Half of the day was over with already. They chilled around until the nurse came in, they said that Token had a bad injury while in gym class. She allowed them all to go home and help him there. When they were walking home cop cars flew flying past them. They all glanced at each other. Clyde picked Token up and they all ran. Stan stopped seeing the house they were at. 

"Kyle?" Stan mumbled running over to where Firkle was standing against the fence. "Firkle what happened?"

"We don't know." Pete said responding back for the boy. "He's worried." He said motioning to Firkle. Ike was sitting on the porch with his head on his hands. You could tell he was crying. 

"Firkle called us to be with him. He's not allowed to be there." Mike said. Sheila was standing on the porch crying and screaming at Ike, she was hitting him on the head repeatedly too.

"I'm going to say something." Kenny said about to go over. Firkle grabbed his wrist not taking his eyes off his boyfriend. 

"You'll make it worse." He told him in a low voice. Cops were taking out boxes of stuff from the house. Once everything was out there was a police officer with Gerald handcuffed. He lead him to the car while Sheila ran back inside. Firkle was the first one to run from their spots to Ike. Stan and everyone else followed.

"Ike what happened?" Stan asked. "Where's Kyle?"

"I don't know." Ike replied.

"Why did they arrest your dad?" Craig asked.

"Kyle didn't come home last night. I thought he was with Stan so that's what I told mom. When she got a call from the school saying he wasn't there she panicked and called Stan's mom. Your mom said he was never there. Mom called the cops and they said they think he has been kidnapped. Well when the cops came for questioning and searched the house they found dads picture collection."

"Whats bad about pictures?" Wendy asked.

"It was pictures of kids, naked. My dad has a sick fetish for little kids apparently. He was arrested for child pornography. They also have him as Kyle's kidnapper."

"My Kyle is gone?" Stan asked not believing it. "How?"

"You saw him last Stan." Craig said.

"He had to get his bag from school. He said he could walk home alone."

"That has to be when it happened." Ike said. He stood up looking around. "Don't let this get out."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday, day of Cartman's party. Stan only agreed to come because Craig said he wasn't going to let him suffer alone. They all lost something with Kyle gone; a friend, a brother, a boyfriend. Stan wasn't planning to stop until he found him. Wendy and Bebe walked next to him smiling and laughing. He smiled only a little realizing his ex girlfriend was so happy with her new girlfriend. Bebe knocked on the door as a drunk senior opened it. He was a pretty tall guy but looked harmless.

"Come on in!" He said a little too loud. They walked in. The girls went to their drunk friends. Stan went over to Kenny and the others. Cartman wasn't anywhere to be seen. While everyone was dancing and having a good time Tweek poked Craig's cheek. The older looked down and lent down so the other wouldn't have to scream.

"I need a bathroom." Craig nodded and let him up from the spot he was sitting on the couch. He went to the bathroom that was in the kitchen and washed his hands before coming out. Kenny had buttoned up his shirt so it didn't looked messy. When he was exiting the bathroom he felt a hand on the back of his neck. He twitched before he came face first with the table. A hand moved along his back before it lowered to his belt.

"Tweek stop twitching. It won't take long." Cartman said pressing his hard on, onto the smaller boy. He moved his hand to the front of his belt getting it undone. Tweek started freaking out trying to move. He tried reaching behind him but Cartman grabbed both his hand holding them down against his back. He grabbed the belt that he had just undone and pressed it into Tweeks mouth tighten it up behind his head. He ran his hand to the front of Tweek's pants trying to undo the button. He made little sounds but Cartman kept pressing into him. His vision was fading in and out when suddenly he was on the ground. He felt hands undoing the belt that was in his mouth. He opened his eyes seeing Kenny. 

"It's okay. I got you." Kenny said. Kenny pulled up his younger boyfriend who looked over and saw Craig punching Cartman in the face. "Hey, look at me." He gently made Tweek look at him. "I'm gonna fix your pants, I'm not doing anything okay?" The younger nodded. Kenny kept eye contact as he pulled Tweek's pants back up and fastened his pants button. He took the belt away from Tweek's neck and pulled it back around his waist. When Craig came over to the two his knuckles were bloody, so was Cartmans face.

"Let's get out of here." Craig said leading both his boyfriends out the back door. "Kenny text Stan and tell him what happened."

"On it."

"You will both stay the night with me." Tweek didn't respond besides the normal twitching. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea." Tweek replied tightening his grip on Craig's hand. "I-I'm sorry gahh!" He started to almost panic when Craig stopped and grabbed his face.

"It's not your fault Cartmans a bastard and if he ever tires that again I will personally make him a woman." He kissed Tweeks nose. "Don't ever think what happened was your fault." Tweek nodded. When they made it to Craig's house they saw that his parents weren't home. "Kenny no fulling around tonight."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Kenny smiled wrapping his arms around Tweek's waist pulling him onto the bed. Craig pulled his shirt and pants off. He grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet giving it to Tweek.

"I know you want to change from those clothes." Kenny agreed helping him sit up. Tweek pulled his shirt off quickly putting on the sweatshirt. He pulled his pants off pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. Kenny took his shirt and pants off laying back down. The three boys cuddled into the bed.

(Stan)

"Cartman you asshole!" Stan yelled pushing him into the brick wall outside the house. Everyone else was inside partying still. 

"What?" Cartman asked smirking. Token and Clyde stood behind Stan.

"Where do you get off on trying to rape Tweek?" He wanted to shout but knew someone else would here.

"He wanted it."

"Why was his hands tied and a belt in his mouth?" Token asked glaring at the heavier boy.

"Because he said he liked to be bounded."

"He does not!" Clyde yelled at him. He put a hand on Cartman's head pushing it back against the wall. "I want to kill you right now."

"Do it. Bet you won't pussy." Stan let him go as he went back in. 

"We can't get him for payback because he'll just tell the whole school what happened." Stan called Craig leaving a voice message telling him all of what Cartman said.

(Next Morning)

Craig was the first to wake up. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriends before noticing a voice message on his phone. He saw it was from Stan and listened to it.

'Hey Craig so Token, Clyde, and I got Cartman outside and questioned him about what he did to Tweek. He said and I quote "Tweek wanted it." He then tired to tell us that Tweek liked to be tied up and that's why he had done it. Clyde threatened to kill him but Cartman called him a pussy and we left. We don't know if he has pictures or anything so we didn't want to risk it getting out to the school. Call me when you wake up it's the weekend.' Craig smiled thinking about all the friends he had. Tweek popped an eye open seeing Craig smiling.

"What a-are you smiling about?" Tweek asked.

"Stan is too nice for his own good." Kenny rolled over.

"Yeah he's a great friend." Kenny mumbled. "Now why are both of my boyfriends up so early?"

"Kenny it's eleven. Stan also said he wanted to hang out today."

"Okay you two get ready, I gotta go somewhere." Tweek moved his hand shakily to place it on Kenny's. Kenny moved his other hand placing it on Tweeks knee. "What is it baby?"

"D-don't go after him." Tweek's voice was low but they both heard it.

"Why not? Tweek he tired to rape you. You need justice."

"And I got it. C-Craig busted his f--face up."

"I'm gonna do more than that."

"Tweek's right and so is Stan. He said that him and the boys talked to Cartman last night. They don't know if he recorded it or got pictures. We don't want to risk it and let the pictures out." Craig said pulling the two blondes to him.

"Remember in third grade when Cartman became 'best friends' with that fifth grader Scott?" They both nodded. "I know the reason why, Stan doesn't and he can't. Okay?"

"Okay." They both said looking at him.

"Remember that sleep over Token had. He invited everyone but Cartman. Then Cartman tired to show him up by having one of his own?" The two nodded. "Well we all felt bad because no one was going to Cartman's. Well he gave everyone drinks that he said his mom made before she went to bed. We all drunk it and then fell asleep. After Stan and I was asleep Cartman said he wanted to talk to Kyle so he took him to the back yard. They talked Kyle said he got dizzy and passed out. He told me when he woke up he felt someone touching him and it was Cartman. He had taken a bunch of pictures of Kyle when he was asleep and started touching him. Well when Kyle got fully became aware of what was happening he beat the shit out of him and figured out that he was in the basement while we was in his room. I remember waking up but was really light headed so when I was heading to the kitchen I saw Kyle run through the basement door slamming it. Keep in mind Kyle wasn't the type to cry in front of others unless something was bad wrong. He ran up to me hugging me, crying. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. I noticed that like he had no clothes on either so I sat us on the floor and gave him my coat. When he calmed down he told me what happened. At first I didn't believe because you know childhood friends. So I went to the basement and Cartman wasn't down there. So I thought maybe Kyle dreamed it, we went back up to his room and he was asleep on the bed. The next morning we went to school and Kyle tried to play everything off as a joke. Well I saw Scott and Cartman talking and Cartman gave him a bag. When we was at lunch I broke into Scott's locker to see what he was given and saw the bag. It was full of pictures that Cartman had taken of Kyle while he was passed out. They- they were messed up. I took them and gave them to Kyle and he started crying because, just like me, he didn't want to believe Cartman done it." Kenny wiped the hair out of his face, he had tears in his eyes. "Just like you he didn't want me to do anything about it. Cartman never knew that I knew. He had thought Kyle forgot too. When Stan and Kyle started to like each other the next year he made me promise not to tell Stan no matter what. I haven't."

"Poor Kyle." Tweek said. He hugged Kenny. "I'm s-gah-orry. I don't want every--ryone to know."

"It's okay. I understand." Kenny pecked his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, so I know last chapter was based around Tweek Craig and Kenny, but I thought that it would let you guys know more on why the regular boys no longer hang with Cartman as much as they did. Also this chapter contains smut between Tweek Craig and Kenny. This is the first one I have ever wrote so just let me know how you guys like it. It has threesome and boyxboyxboy in this chapter. Read at your own risk. Stan will come in later in this chapter.

"Alright lets hop in the shower. Tweek wanna go first?" Craig asked. Tweek shook his head. "Alright Kenny-"

"N-no." Tweek said. "Sh-shower with me." Kenny and Craig looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah I'm not gonna lie Tweek Tweek. If I get in the shower with you both I can't control myself." Kenny said. Tweek moved his hand putting it on Kenny's shoulder.

"It's okay. Tweek mumbled.

"Hey you've never been at it with Kenny. I have been in the shower with Kenny before and he doesn't know when to stop." Craig said placing both hands on Tweek making him look at him. Tweek looked at him before nodding his head.

"I know what I'm saying. J-just hearing about Ky-Kyle made me realize. I didn't like what Cartman did last night. I don't wa-want to gahh be like that with anyone else-" Kenny stopped him by hugging him.

"Okay we understand." Kenny said. 

"Go slow." Tweek looked down. Craig and Kenny looked at him before pulling him up. They went to Craig's attached bathroom. He grabbed three towels placing them on the counter. Kenny turned the water on adjusting it so it was hot enough for all three. Craig put his hands on Tweeks waist looking him in the eyes. "Go ahead." He nodded slipping the younger's pajama pants off. Kenny came over pulling the hoodie up over his head. Kenny went to pull the others boxers off but Tweek quickly stopped him. Both older boys pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." They mumbled about to unlock the door. 

"Wait, not that." They looked at him. "I don't wanna be the only one naked." He blushed looking down.

"Alright." Kenny pulled his boxers off letting it drop to his ankles. "We're going slow." Craig followed suit taking his off. Tweek looked up. "What's wrong?" 

"I-I never seen either on-one of you guys." 

"Have you ever done anything to yourself?" Kenny wrapped himself against Tweek's back. 

"N-no!" Craig covered his mouth quickly.

"My parents Tweek." Craig said in a hushed voice removing his hand. "Sorry."

"J-just give me a second." Tweek closed his eyes breathing in deeply before letting it out. He pulled his boxers letting them drop, not making eye contact with either of the other boys. They both smirked slightly. 

"You're bigger than I imagined Tweek." Kenny said. The younger blushed slapping his chest slightly. Kenny grabbed Tweek's waist lifting him up and sitting him on the counter. Craig grabbed a bottle of lube from the medicine cabinet. He knew there was a reason why Kenny kept it there in the first place. He passed it to the taller blonde who covered his fingers in the lube. He looked at Tweek to make sure it was okay before pushing one finger in. Tweek's eyes widened before he started breathing heavily. 

"Hey, hey, its okay." Craig said getting on the other side. He lifted the shorter's leg up onto the counter. "Just breathe." He leaned in connecting their lips together. Tweek put one hand on Kenny's shoulder while the other rested in Craig's hair. Kenny pushed another finger in while he massaged his other hand on Tweek's waist. 

"You're doing great Tweek Tweek." He smiled at the boy when the darker one pulled away from their kiss. After seeing Tweek loosen up enough he slipped in a third.

"This is em-mbarrassing." Tweek said putting his face in Craig's neck.

"No one else is here but us."

"You-you're knuckle deep in his ass." Craig said. Kenny popped his fingers out. 

"Well I'm done stretching him out now. Craig you can go first, I'll go the next time we do it."

"That's not fair."

"It is too. You guys were together longer before I joined." 

"St-stop." Tweek said catching their attention. "Just-just someone go in first an-and give me time. I-I can do both."

"Are you sure?" They both asked looking at him. He nodded slowly. Kenny checked the water to make sure it hadn't gone cold before stop the tub up.

"We can just take a bath whenever we are done." He told Craig, who nodded. He lined up at Tweek's hole before looking up at the younger.

"Tweek are you absolutely sure? We can stop and can go lay down." Craig asked. 

"I'm sure. I don't wan-na do this with anyone else." Tweek told him. 

"Wait." Kenny said. He sat down on the toilet seat and motioned for Tweek to sit between his legs. "This way if you fall you'll fall into me instead of the floor." Craig grabbed some lube rubbing it on himself, he looked into Tweek's eyes again before slowly pushing into him. Inch by inch he filled Tweek up before stopping when the younger was full. "You okay baby?"

"Y-yea. Gi-give me time."

"Take all the time you need." Craig told him grabbing one of his hands holding it against his chest. "Tell me when. If it starts to hurt let me know."

"I will." They Kenny rested his head in the pile of soft blonde hair. He moved a hand around and grabbed the bottle of lube. He coated three fingers before circling one around Craig's member and Tweek's hole. "You can Kenny." After getting permission he slipped his finger in the tight area. Tweek groaned causing him to stop. "It's fine." Kenny worked his finger around until he could fit another. Craig made a face.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked. Tweek opened his eyes looking at the one in front of him.

"Just feels so good." The taller blonde smirked at him while slipping in the last finger. Once Tweek was a moaning mess Kenny, with the help of Craig, lifted him up slightly. 

"Ready?" Tweek nodded. Kenny held his dick still letting the tip point hit his entrance. He slowly pushed in until he was fully in. Tweek had tear falling from the corner of his eyes while his nails sunk into Craig's back and Kenny's thigh. "Want me to pull out?" 

"N-no give time." Tweek managed to get out before pulling Kenny's lip to his. Craig reached down and grabbed Tweek's erected shaft moving his hand slowly. "You can move." The two started moving one at a time then together. Kenny shifted until they were all in the floor. His legs lapped over Craig's while the smaller sat in their laps. 

"You can move at your own pace Tweek. We'll hold you." He was facing Kenny. He placed a hand on his shoulder while the other reached to the side holding Craig's who was holding onto the toilet seat. He started moving slowly until he finally got the hang of what he was doing, still slipping up every time he went up. Kenny pulled him forward kissing him and grabbing his shaft while Craig flicked his fingers over his erect nipples. Tweek moaned out trying to cover it.

"Screw my parents, I'll say I was jacking off." Craig said grabbing the boys hips and pushing him down on his and Kenny's dicks. Tweek let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a strangled cry. The dark haired boy pulled him back kissing him and when Kenny trusted up he moaned louder than the last. 

"Found it." The two boys planned their attacks to the younger's prostate. 

"Shit!" Tweek let out as large white loads came out onto his lower stomach and Kenny's hand. 

"Hang on for just a little bit." Tweek nodded holding onto Kenny's shoulders. They both came together before unwrapping their legs. Kenny pulled out first before Craig followed. The other boy followed. Tweek stayed on the ground until the darker one picked him up placing him in the bathtub of warm water. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Craig? We need to have a talk." A rough voice said.

"Fuck." Craig mumbled to Kenny. Kenny smiled at him signalling to go out while he cleaned up. "Hi dad." He said opening the door slightly.

"Who is it?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Come on Craig I heard another voice so I know you wasn't alone." 

"Dad I'm sorry."

"Hey I don't care. Just don't knock her up."

'Her?' "I won't I'll be careful."

"Alright well me and your mom is leaving." Craig shut the door at sighed.

"So your dad thinks you're still straight?" Tweek asked. Kenny was sitting in the bath with him. Craig slipped in also. 

"It's not you Tweek. I know he'll kick me out and I can't."

"I know." 

(Stan)

"Come on Ike." Stan pleaded across the phone. "Just get your mom out of the house and I will look around in Kyle's room."

"I don't know Stan." Ike replied. "What are you wanting to find?"

"Anything.

"I can try."

"Let me know." 

"Bye Stan."

"Bye." Stan paced back and forth on the grass waiting for Kenny and his lovers to show. When he caught sight of the boys he sighed. "What took you guys so long?"

"Had to wait for my dad to leave." Craig said. 

"What'd you want to meet up about?" Kenny asked.

"It's about Kyle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left it on a cliff hanger last time

"Did they find him?" Tweek asked.

"No. I asked Ike to get Sheila out of the house so I can go in and check his room. She won't let me near the house." Stan said. "I'm waiting on a text from Ike and then we can all go."

"What do you think happened?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. I feel like he ran away rather than being kidnapped."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"When we were kids we both had bags packed so if we wanted to run away. If his bag is there then he was taken, if not he ran away." The other three nodded. Stan's phone rung. "Ike? Okay is the key in the same place? Alright be there in a few." He hung up putting his phone in his back pocket. They were walking down the street when they seen Cartman. Tweek started twitching and Stan stopped them. The bigger boy was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk like he was waiting for someone. Someone in all black came over to him and started talking.

"Who is that?" Kenny asked. Stan shrugged. The two across the street started shouting at each other. They seen Cartman reach out for the person black hood and jerked it down. 

"Firkle?" Stan was confused. "What's he doing here?" There was a car speeding down the road. Cartman grabbed the younger's shoulders pushing him in the road as soon as the car was about to pass them. The four boys stared wide eyed as Cartman took off running. The car had stopped once seeing the boy they hit. Stan and Kenny were the first to run over to check on him, Tweek and Craig followed. Firkle laid not moving on the road. He checked for a pulse as the car drove off. "Fuckers."

"Why was he with Cartman?" Craig asked.

"He tried t-to kill him!" Tweek exclaimed. Craig patted his back. Firkle groaned slightly.

"Hey Firkle it's me Stan." Stan told him. "Stay still an ambulance is coming." Strangers had gathered around them. When the ambulance arrived they loaded the smaller boy up on a rolling bed lifting him up. "I'll call Ike." They headed to Kyle's house while Stan left a voice message telling him what happened. He picked up the spare key on the door frame before unlocking it.

"I don't ever think I've been in Kyle's house before." Craig said. "I never pictured it would be when he's not here." Stan went upstairs with them following. He opened Kyle's door and started searching around. Tweek looked at all the pictures of Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. Most were of him and Stan. There was another that seemed very special to Kyle for him to frame it.

"Wh-what's this?" Tweek asked Kenny.

"Oh, that's when the class took a school field trip sixth grade year. Remember me, you, and Craig had just got together. It was a class photo but Kyle tried to edit out Cartman. That big glop there is him." Craig looked at it too. "There's you Craig."

"Why is it framed?" Craig asked.

"Because Kyle said that, that's the day that he made new friends aka you guys and Clyde and Token." 

"Found it!" Stan said gaining their attention. He pulled out a bag from the main back of the closet. "This is the bag."

"So he was taken?" 

"Yeah." The door downstairs opened and footsteps were heard. "In here." He grabbed Kenny's wrist and drug them all to the closet. He shut the door softly. Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open. Two guys came in. Each with mouth mask and sunglasses on. They had coats on so you couldn't really tell how big they are. Neither of them talked as they threw stuff around Kyle's room looking for something. One grabbed the bag that Stan had taken out of the closet. They nodded and then left. Kenny hugged Stan too him so he wouldn't run out. Once making sure they were gone they left the closet. 

"We have to leave." Craig said. "If police find us it'll be our faults." His lovers nodded, but Stan didn't move. Kenny had drug the boy out of the house keeping the door open a bit to make it look like a robbery. They headed to the hospital. Once arriving at the front desk they had asked to see Firkle.

"What's the last name?" The nurse asked. Stan looked at Craig who shrugged.

"Firkle Smith." Ike said walking up with two other boys. 

"He's in room 302A." He nodded. He grabbed Stan's wrist pulling him down the hallway with the others following.

"His last name is Smith?" Kenny asked. "He doesn't seem like a Smith."

"He doesn't like it." Pete said with Michael holding his hand. 

"Now Ike tell us what the fuck happened." Michael said.

"I wasn't there. Stan was." Ike said stopping outside the door. "So Stan what happened?"

"We were heading to your place about the thing we talked about." Stan said making sure no one was looking.

"They know about Kyle being gone."

"Well on the way there we seen Cartman pacing and we stopped. That party he had something happened there so we wanted to see what he was doing. Well Firkle came like out of no where and they were talking. Cartman grabbed his hood and jerked it off, that's how we knew it was him. Then Firkle said something to him and there was a car coming, Cartman pushed him. When the car stopped he took off and we went to check on him." Ike went to open the door but stopped.

"What is it?" Craig asked him. 

"I just, we got into a fight last night. I don't even know if he wants me here now or not."

"Hey, I told you he probably didn't take offense to it." Michael said. "He knows you're just suffering."

"What happened?" Tweek asked.

"Firkle mentioned something about my dad and just said how it didn't make sense to take Kyle. I didn't want to talk about it so I sort of yelled at him. Instead of him replying with his normal reply when I get mad he just walked out. His parents were home so I knew he didn't go home. I got worried when he wouldn't answer his phone. He ended up staying the night at Pete's house."

"He didn't even talk to me last night, just came in and fell asleep. I don't think he thought to much on it." There was thumping and a banging sound inside the room. They threw the door open seeing Cartman standing facing away. He turned around with a gun in his hand, it had a silencer on it.

"Where the fuck is Firkle?" Ike asked about the go forward when Cartman shot the wall beside them. 

"Close the door Kenny." Kenny nodded slowly closing the door. He pushed Tweek behind him. "I'm not after Tweek you can come down Kenny. I'm after the little fucker that doesn't mind his own business."

"Hey Eric fuck you." Firkle's voice came from the other side of the bed. He was sitting in the floor on the other side. Ike calmed a little knowing he was okay. Michael saw blood coming from under the bed. "Ike."

"Are you hurt?" Ike asked not looking away from Cartman.

"Why don't you two just fuck already fags." Cartman said not moving the gun. He pointed it at Stan. Craig looked on the ground where there was a broken flower vase. He noticed Cartman had blood on his neck. 

"Hey why don't you just tell them what I know."

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm just gonna tell them whenever you leave."

"I'm not leaving until you're dead."

"I'm not letting you kill him." Ike said. 

"You don't have a choice. This gun has a silencer and no one can hear it when it goes off. Plus I have a good distraction."

"Distraction?" Craig asked.

"He killed Pip." The boys looked around wide eyed. "Made it look like a suicide." Cartman looked knowing a perfect plan.

"Have any of you checked up on Token lately?" Cartman said smirking. Tweek pulled out his phone texting Token trying to get a answer back. Firkle moved his hand up to reach for his phone that was on the table. Pete noticed his hand but didn't look too long, he couldn't risk Cartman noticing. Firkle got his phone texting Ike's phone, he knew the boy never turned his sound off. "Get your phone out of your pocket." Ike got it out and read the text saying to act like it was his mom. "Who is it?"

"It's my mom." Ike said. "She said that she wanted me to come home." It went off again. "She said that the cops are asking questionings about Pip's suicide."

"How did they even figure out? It's too soon." Firkle's vision got hazy before he finally passed out, his head banged against the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"Firkle? Firkle?" Ike asked. Cartman laughed.

"He finally bleed out. I knew he wouldn't last long." Cartman went to walked around the bed to him. Kenny grabbed his collar jerking him back, he pushed the bigger boy against the wall. Kenny jerked his fist back hitting the boy. Ike ran around to the youngest boy in the room. He patted the boys face repeatedly. Firkle grabbed the others hand stopping him.

"Sore." Firkle mumbled.

"He's bleeding." Michael said looking at his side. He moved Ike so he could pick him up. "Go get a doctor." Craig nodded running out. 

"Look." Pete said. On his side was a cut that looked like it was made from a knife. "Under the bed." There it was the knife that was covered in blood. "Cartman must've stabbed him." A nurse came in.

"All of you get out." She said. She was hooking him up to an IV. Pete grabbed Ike's hand pulling him out of the room. Kenny had dragged Cartman outside and was punching him repeatedly. Stan kept trying to pull him away.

"You're gonna kill him." Stan said.

"He needs to die. For everything he has done." Kenny said. Craig and Tweek ran out and Stan looked at them for help. Tweek ran up hugging Kenny around the waist. "Let me go Tweek I don't wanna hurt you."

"Just stop." Tweek said. "Please." Kenny stopped turning around hugging the smaller. Craig went over to the two hugging them both. 

"Hey asshole stop telling people you killed me!" Token said kicking Cartman in the stomach. Clyde was behind him holding him back. "If you dare lay a hand on anyone else I will end you!"

"Babe that's not something to say outside a hospital." Clyde whispered to him. 

"Just get your fucking ass out of here." Craig hugged his two friends.

"I thought he really done something." Craig said.

"He didn't we are okay." 

"Firkle is inside. Cartman tried to kill him." Stan said. 

"Ike's boyfriend?" Clyde asked. Stan nodded. They looked and the boy was already gone. 

"We should go inside and check." Kenny said. He looked at his knuckles. They went inside sitting in the waiting room. 

"Any news?" Stan asked.

"They said to give him thirty minutes. They hooked a blood bag up to him." Pete said. "Ike went to the bathroom." Stan nodded going that way. He basically grew up helping Kyle raise the boy. Of course he was gonna be there for him. 

"Ike?"

"What Stan?" Ike said sitting on the counter of the sink. "I can't do anything right. My boyfriend is in the hospital, my brother is gone missing, my dad's in jail, and my mom is an abusive asshole. My life is shit."

"We will figure it out together, like when we were kids." Stan looked at the younger boy. He hugged him. "I miss Kyle so much. I don't know what to do, but I know I'm not alone because we all miss him." The two went back out in the hallway. Michael told them they could go meet Firkle now. Ike didn't hesitate to go in the room this time. He ran and hopped on the bed hugging the smaller boy. He was just staring at the bathroom door.

"How you feeling?" Pete asked.

"I have a lot of drugs in my system right now so I'm feeling good." Firkle said. 

"Firkle what was you and Cartman talking about?" Stan asked.

"I know where Kyle is." 

"What?" Ike popped his head up. "Where is he?" 

"I'm not for sure."

"You said you knew." Craig said.

"Cartman has him, I don't know where though."

"How do you know?" Kenny asked.

"After the party I heard him talking to someone. He was on the phone, but he said something about how he was suppose to take Tweek. I saw him the other day behind some building he had met up with Butters and ended up taking him somewhere." 

"How long ago?" 

"I don't know. My days have been running together. I was trying to find everything out before I brought it up."

"When do you get released?" Stan asked. 

"I think tomorrow morning."

"Ok tomorrow we will break into Cartman's house and see what we can find."

"Are you serious?" Tweek asked twitching a little bit.

"Yes I am. Tweek, Cartman tired to take you. Firkle even said it. He has Butters. We all know he hates Kyle and Butters. It's untelling what he'll do."

The next morning Ike didn't go to school. He had stayed the night in Firkle's hospital room while everyone else went to Token's house. The got dressed and headed to bus stop. Once they got on the bus, they took their seats. Stan and Kenny sat together while Tweek and Craig were in front of them. They stopped at another bus stop and this time Cartman and Scott got on together. He went and sat in his normal seat, everyone noticed his beaten face but didn't say anything. He grabbed Kenny's collar and jerked him into the same seat. 

"Get your fucking hand off of my leg you disgusting prick." Kenny mumbled only loud enough for his two boyfriends, Token, Clyde, and Stan to hear. 

"Now, now, now Kenny don't be like that." Cartman told him looking forward. Kenny elbowed Cartman in his side. 

"Stop trying to grab my dick."

"That's what Kyle said too." Stan whipped his head around.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Stan asked clenching his fist together. 

"You heard me Stanny boy. Also I would watch that tone it would be a shame if Ike got some photos of his brothers position at the moment."

"Why? Why Kyle?"

"It's obvious isn't it." Wendy and Bebe got on the bus together at the next stop. "Have you been checking Wendy's wrist lately? More scarred up than the last time." The bus soon stopped at the school. Everyone left the bus, Cartman pushed Kenny to the floor getting off.

"Wendy!" Stan called out after her. She turned around with books in her hands. Stan grabbed her arm forcing her sleeve up. "Cartman told me you started hurting yourself again. Why?" 

"You don't know what it's like Stan." Wendy said the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Well try me, so I do know what it is like." There was a small crowd gathering thinking that maybe it was a break up. She dragged him behind the school building. Bebe and the other friends followed. 

"Do you know what it's like having your parents to hate everything about you? Do you know how much it hurts to know that my mom only sees my relationship with Bebe as an experiment? Do you know what it's like to have older men hit on you because your father set it to happen? Stan, my uncle raped me to try to show me how 'good' it feels to be straight. So I'm sorry I didn't tell you I started to hurt myself again because frankly I am just so done." Bebe ran up to her girlfriend hugging her. She began whispering in her ear. Craig and the others looked at Stan. They knew that he loved her like family so not knowing what was happening to her hurt him.

"Wh-when did he do it?" 

"The first time was last month. The second was two weeks ago whenever my parents went out of town."

"Does your mom know?" Kenny asked. "Or your dad for that matter?"

"I think my dad was the one to tell him to do it."

"Why would you say that?" Token asked. He placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"After the first time I was laying in my bed with no clothes on. Uncle was laying beside me with just a shirt on. Dad walked in and he saw it, he never brought it up or anything." They heard the first period bell ring. 

"Looks like we are all late." Bebe said. She grabbed her girlfriends hand. "We can talk more during lunch if you would like." The two girls headed off first. Stan groaned rubbing his forehead. 

"What is it?" Clyde asked. 

"Just Wendy, I knew she was acting different. I didn't know it was this bad." Stan said. Kenny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets get to class." Kenny smiled at him. He dragged him along with his boyfriends following.


End file.
